To This Day
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: About the ending of the third movie, Legolas and Aragorn both marries after their journey of the ring. Oneshot.


To This Day

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Lord of the Rings!

Warning: boy/boy (Aragorn/Legolas) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

He hadn't been this happy for years. He truly thought he was going to stay with Arwen, but after that huge argument when the two met before journeying with Frodo and the others, the two broke off their relationship.

Arwen's father was sort of displeased and pleased with it. Lord Elrond had always thought that there relationship was to a false, but he had always trusted Aragorn to protect his daughter at all times.

It was the time when Aragorn met his beloved in Rivendell while he was journeying with Frodo at the time. He didn't know then that at their first meeting, it would be true love for them throughout the journey of the ring.

Aragorn didn't know what to make of it when he first met the young Prince of Mirkwood of the Elven Kingdom. What was he at the time? He had no title except a warrior to fight for the light and defeat the evil within Middle Earth.

But here he was as he was made King of Rohan. He turned around and he began speaking his speech to the people he swore to protect with his life. When he was done speaking, his mind suddenly went blank as he saw many elves approaching him with smiles on their faces.

His eyes wonders as he saw Arwen, Eowyn and Elrond staring at him as the two ladies were giving him smiles of hope while Elrond gave him a frown. Suddenly, an Elf that Aragorn did not recognize approached him with a smile.

"Be good for my son," he said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

At first Aragorn didn't saw it but then to his striking moment, he saw resemblance of Legolas features on the Elf and he smiled as he knew that it was his father. "I will protect him," Aragorn promised.

That was one promise that he would keep to himself, as he would always protect Arwen and Legolas since he had said the same thing to Arwen before the huge break up between them.

The father of Legolas smiled and hugged him before getting out of the way so that Aragorn could see Legolas approaching him. He could not be happier as he watches Legolas walking towards him with a smile on his face as Aragorn extended his hand so that the two could hold hands.

Legolas accepted it and he stared at Aragorn's eyes for a while. "I had never dream that this day would come between men and elves. Especially two gay men," Legolas teased as Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"The first time I saw you, you have such beauty within you that I could not take my eyes off you. During our journey, I realize how much I want you. Now that I have you, I will never let you go off my sight," Aragorn said as he leaned towards Legolas and the two kissed heatedly and passionately where everyone around them cheered.

Aragorn and Legolas approached the hobbits next and they were preparing to bow down but Aragorn stopped them. "You do not have to do that," Aragorn insisted.

"What? But your king, aren't you?" Pippin asked with a confused look.

Aragorn smiled at him, "yes but you four helped me get to Legolas. Without your guidance, I may never had have him," he said as he looked at each and one of them.

"It was all your doing Strider," Sam said with a smile.

"I agree with Sam," Frodo said without even looking at him as he stares at the two men before him.

"Perhaps, but thus we must bow down to all of you instead. Without your help or without Frodo's confidence in destroying the ring, we would not be here today," Aragorn said as he looked at Legolas with a smile and he kissed his cheek.

After doing that, he, Legolas and everyone else around the hobbits bowed down to them since they deserved it. Aragorn knew that his life would change forever now that he is King and Legolas is his companion.

Nothing and nobody would come in between them and destroy the relationship that the two of them has. The relationship that the two has is deeper then the one that Aragorn and Arwen had.

Both of them knew that in their hearts, that they will protect one another no matter what the cause may be and that they will love one another until death.

* * *

End.

me: this was my first one-shot and first story that I've written for LOTR.

Legolas: aren't you doing another story?

me: I am. But I think it's going to be like five chapters or so and I'm not sure if it's going to be good as this one is.

Arwen: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Aragorn: review and update.


End file.
